River flows in you
by ContreInverse
Summary: Telle la brise du matin, il est apparu, laissant à jamais une trace de son passage dans cette vieille salle de musique. Raconte-moi Sasuke, la musique que jouait son cœur... OCC/yaoi/UA/Masashi Kishimoto


_**River flows in you**_

Doucement, tout doucement, la clarté du matin venait rencontrer, dans un voile fin, le visage endormi. Un visage aux allures de pureté. Paisible, il semblait en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même. Ses épais cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller de plumes formaient une auréole presque parfaite autour de sa tête, lui donnant, lors d'un court instant, l'apparence d'un ange. Ses paupières jonchées de cils longs et noirs étaient closes et sa fine bouche, entrouverte semblait quémander le touché même furtif d'un baiser. Qui le lui aurait refusé ?

Allongé dans les draps blancs, il paraissait n'avoir aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait alors que, dans la chambre aux murs d'une couleur similaire donnant à la pièce un aspect presque maladif, les seuls sons osant s'infiltrer dans cette paisible atmosphère étaient le souffle de ses rêves et le piaillement des oiseaux.

Sur un bureau, bien trop rangé pour un adolescent, avait été déposé avec soin et délicatesse un violon. La table d'harmonie aussi noire que la nuit paraissait refléter les étoiles, alors que le manche, le cordier et l'ouïe en F d'un matériau reconnu comme étant de l'ivoire contrastaient subtilement avec cette première. Un instrument d'une rare qualité, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

La longue baie vitrée en plexiglas blanc s'étendaient en parallèle au mur contre lequel le lit, à deux places mais ne contenant qu'un corps unique, était calé. À l'abord de ce dernier, on pouvait sans difficulté apercevoir deux épaisses tables de nuit en bois de pins verni, l'une d'elle surmontée d'un réveil noir aux grosses lettres digitales rouges indiquant à l'instant présent, 6h25. Bientôt l'appareil trop souvent détesté incommoderait le sommeil protecteur du bel endormit.

La fenêtre, entrouverte en dépit du froid insistant de l'hiver laissa entrer malgré elle un violent courant d'air qui arracha malicieusement un grognement à l'habitant des lieux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourna, curieux vers l'appareil qui annoncerait bientôt son réveil. Plus que trois minutes. Il stoppa le mécanisme condamnant pour le reste de la journée, l'invention d'Antoine Redier au silence.

Le jeune homme écarta d'un geste ample et précis les draps protecteurs, posa son pied droit au sol suivit de son congénère, puis, dans un mouvement élancé, se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la salle de bain, ouvrant une porte commune à sa chambre. Le matin moment de faiblesse pour certain ne semblait nullement l'affecter.

Il se positionna devant le lavabo, le bas du ventre collé à ca dernier et se toisa, l'air sévère, dans le miroir illuminé par deux ampoules aux rayonnements orangés et bienveillants. Un rictus se forma de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avérait satisfait de l'image que lui offrait la surface polie. Il leva son bras alors que sa main partait déjà à la rencontre de la surface froide qu'il caressa, la nostalgie prenant possession de son corps. Il se retira rapidement, se dévêtit et se glissa lentement sous l'eau chaude de la douche poussant celle-ci aux abords de 50°. Il ferait un malaise, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Peu lui importait.

Il tourna le robinet mettant fin à ces brulures, l'eau ruisselant toujours des mèches de ses cheveux plaquées contre son cou. Il se saisit d'une serviette et essuya doucement son visage.

Un linge gauchement enroulée autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle d'eau et s'écroula lourdement sur le lit, son corps encore faible après ce contact particulièrement élevé. Les yeux livides, il attendit passivement le retour de sa vue ainsi que de son équilibre perdu.

Les minutes passèrent, certaines plus longues que d'autres. Le jeune garçon ayant repris conscience depuis longtemps déjà, décida, las, de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la grande armoire d'acajou qu'il ouvrit d'un geste mécanique pour en sortir un baggy en jean ainsi qu'un pull en col V aussi noir que ses yeux. Il s'habilla puis passa une main soyeuse dans ses cheveux déjà secs. D'une main habile il saisit son violon qu'il plaça dans son fourreau pour finir par sortir de cette chambre bien trop vide.

Une écharpe aux tonalités vertes autour du cou il marchait calmement le long du port comme chaque matin depuis septembre. Une répétition de gestes, de lieu, de personnes qui constituaient ce que certain appel le « train-train », et, mon dieu que cela était ennuyant. Chaque journée se ressemblait et se répétait, donnant à certain l'envie de s'endormir, pour cette fois, ne jamais se réveiller, mais tous les matins tout recommençait, et l'ennuie persistait. Il y avait pourtant cru, en arrivant dans cette célèbre école de musique, il avait cru pouvoir y échapper, il avait cru pouvoir découvrir mais malheureusement, tout se répétait tel le refrain d'une chanson populaire. Ce matin il arrivera avec 5 min d'avance devant le lycée, désert, il s'assiéra alors, attendant patiemment l'ouverture des grilles. Le vieux Sarutobi, concierge depuis plus d'une cinquantaine d'année arrivera à son tour, le saluera d'un geste bref de la tête alors que lui-même lui répondra, par politesse d'un signe similaire. Il entrera dans l'école toujours vide et se dirigera, les mains dans les poches en direction d'une des salles de musiques mis à la disposition des élèves avant le début des cours. Là il sortira son violon, l'essuiera d'un fin tissu de soi bordeaux, le tenant par la main gauche, et alors seulement il commencera à jouer. Pendant ce temps d'autres élèves arriveront les uns après les autres. En entendant la musique se dégageant de l'instrument de l'adolescent, nombreux se rassembleront devant la porte pour écouter ce mélomane que tout le monde, dans ce grand établissement, savait reconnaitre. Il ne stoppera point, ne leur adressera aucune parole. Il fermera les yeux, tout simplement et continuera comme si seul le temps pouvait le stopper, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le rattrape, se matérialisant à travers la sonnerie de l'école.

Tel commencerait ca journée.

Il arriva devant les grilles du lycée, dénué de monde, et salua le vieux concierge lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit les imposantes portes de ferrailles vertes. Il pénétra dans la cour. D'innombrable pelouses jonchaient le sol alors qu'une farandole d'arbre dénudé par l'hiver parcouraient, rieurs, l'herbe fraiche et entretenue. Marchant sur le chemin, imitant à la perfection les longues routes de goudron, il leva les yeux vers le haut bâtiment lui faisant face observant d'un œil morne la fenêtre qu'il rejoindrait bientôt. _Comme toujours…_

En montant les escaliers, accompagnée d'un fin courant d'air, une faible mélodie lui parvint telle une caresse. Intrigué ces yeux laisseraient échapper une lueur d'étonnement, chose n'étant pas arrivée depuis bien des années. Il pressa le pas, son cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé en reconnaissant la mélodie. Et il le vit. Un adolescent de son âge, les yeux fermés mais le cœur ouvert, laissait courir amoureusement ses longs doigts sur les fines touches du piano blanc. Sans partition aucune, il récitait la mélodie comme s'il l'avait, plus tôt, gravé au couteau à l'intérieur de son crane parcouru de longs cheveux blonds. Un sourire triste étirait calmement ses lèvres faisant frissonner le nouveau venu. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Longtemps, surement, à la rougeur presque alarmante de ses doigts.

Il écarta silencieusement la porte, qu'il referma une fois rentrée. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir se laissa tomber au sol, et s'assit, son visage caché par ses bras croisés, délaissant tous ses sens pour enfin laisser la mélodie du piano le pénétrer alors que doucement il murmurait _River flows in you…_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le pianiste avait disparu. Le jeune garçon se leva doucement, encore étourdi et chercha l'adolescent des yeux. Son dos contre la porte, comment aurait-il pu sortir ? Son regard vagabonda à travers la pièce, peu éclairée, alors qu'un fin sourire s'étira de ses lèvres, rougies par le froid, lorsqu'il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte d'où s'échappait une brise, glaciale au contact de sa peau. Ce garçon était-il plus libre que l'air pour sauter ainsi du quatrième étage ? Ou alors était-il seulement fou ? Peut-être bien, mais si cela s'avérait vrai, Sasuke aurait donné sa vie entière pour rentrer dans une folie aussi délicieuse…

Depuis cette rencontre aux allures de légendes, le jeune garçon se rendait chaque matin écouter l'adolescent, qu'il ne découvrait que dans cette pièce éloignée du monde. Il s'asseyait près du jeune pianiste, au bord de la banquette matelassé, prévenant ce dernier de son arrivée. Celui-ci continuait son morceau, sans une parole, sans un regard laissant juste ses doigts parcourir le clavier parsemé de blanc et de noir. Sasuke sortait alors son violon de l'étui et le concert commençait, chacun se nourrissant de la musique qu'offrait le cœur de l'autre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres s'en trouvait bouleversé. La nuit, ces rêves étaient parcouru de piano et de musique, le matin n'était plus l'éternel mais simplement l'envie, l'envie de retrouver ce garçon qui partageait tant de choses avec lui. Les deux musiciens n'avaient pourtant jamais échangé un seul mot, juste des sourires, des regards, des gestes, des caresses, tant de choses insignifiantes pour certain mais qui voulaient tant dire pour eux. La musique connectait leurs cœurs, les notes racontaient leurs passés, la mélodie leur futur. Cela leur suffisait, la présence de l'autre comblait leurs cœurs meurtris par la société.

Ce matin là lorsque le morceau se termina, Le jeune pianiste se tourna vers Sasuke et lui sourit tendrement, il prit les mains du jeune garçon et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une caresse qui se voulait des plus douces, puis s'approcha lentement de l'oreille du violoniste, avant de lui murmurer ses premières paroles en un souffle a peine perceptible. Il détacha ses mains des siennes dans un au revoir silencieux avant de s'échapper en courant vers la fenêtre qu'il enjamba avec l'aisance d'un félin.

Sasuke porta ses doigts à sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres encore tremblantes par le doux contact. _Tout était donc terminé…_

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, le jeune garçon prit le temps d'observer la lune qui éclairait maladroitement les bateaux amarrés au grand port. La nuit se faisait noire alors que ses pas, indéterminés, se trouvaient éclairés par la faible lueur des lampadaires. Tout allait revenir à la normal… mais était-ce vraiment sa normalité ? Désormais, il en doutait sincèrement.

Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé blanc de son salon et attrapa la télécommande alors qu'il jetait ses clefs, énervé, sur la table basse alors qu'il tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans son cœur ? Pourquoi tant de colère pour une rencontre qui n'avait durée plus d'une simple semaine ?

Il alluma la télévision qui, non sans provoquer l'étonnement, le fit rencontrer le visage d'un jeune homme blond ayant délaissé ses jeans troués et sa veste blanche d'une matière similaire, pour un costume noir accompagnée d'une cravate de même couleur. Le présentateur annonça ce dernier comme étant Naruto Uzumaki, nouveau virtuose en piano de cette année 2010. Le concert se joua en direct, et Sasuke reconnu sans peine la musique que Naruto semblait lui faire partager chaque matin dans la petite salle de musique. Et lorsqu'une larme à peine perceptible se détacha doucement de l'œil fermé, il sut.

_Tout n'était peut être pas terminé…_

**- End -**

**Mot de fin de l'auteur : Bon et bien voilà, même si ce premier one-shot est il faut le dire très short, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, moi en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. A bientôt je l'espère.**

**ContreInverse.**


End file.
